This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Hypoglycemia is a common metabolic condition in newborn infants. Prolonged and recurrent hypoglycemia is associated with long-term hippocampal dysfunction. Despite extensive studies in humans and animal models, detailed mechanism is not well understood, especially the sequel of different processes providing fuel for brain cells, when glucose plasma is too low. The purpose of this project is to quantify neurochemical changes during acute and recurrent hypoglycemia on the hippocampus of rat pups using 1H NMR spectroscopy at 9.4 T.